


ectoplasm

by galactic_superstition



Series: ghost stories [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Study, Gen, Ghosts, Past Character Death, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_superstition/pseuds/galactic_superstition
Summary: Carolina Naga was 12 years old when she saw her first ghost. She was looking through the selection of movies in the local when a cold hand bumped into her own. Naive and simply thinking it was an accident, Carolina turned to apologize.Instead of seeing a college student with designer eye bags or a kid desperately trying to find their parents, she saw the pale figure of a girl, blood dripping from the gash across her face.(the medium is an interesting character.)





	ectoplasm

**Author's Note:**

> i made carolina's surname "naga" because it's the name of a pepper that the carolina reaper descends from.

Carolina Naga was 12 years old when she saw her first ghost. She was looking through the selection of movies in the local Blockbuster when a cold hand bumped into her own. Naive and simply thinking it was an accident, Carolina turned to apologize.

Instead of seeing a college student with designer eye bags or a kid desperately trying to find their parents, she saw the pale figure of a girl, blood dripping from the gash across her face. Her eyes were pitch black, and the quiet reply the ghost gave wasn’t even comprehensible, reminiscent of a video game character’s voice lines glitching.

Somehow, Carolina didn’t scream or cry, but instead she dropped the movie she was holding and bolted out of the store.

She didn’t notice that the ghost followed her.

\-----

The ghost set down a bag of flour in front of Carolina’s mirror. With a swift motion, she spread it across the reflective surface.

“HELLO” the ghost wrote, and turned to Carolina, nodding her head as if waiting for a response.

“..Hi?” was the shaky reply.

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME”

For some reason, Carolina got closer to the ghost, despite her intense fear. “I’m C-Carolina Naga. Who...are you?”

The flour was reapplied, and the ghost wrote 7 letters.

“PATRICIA”

\-----

Patricia ended up being a good friend. She was a wise older sister of sorts, despite her never aging due to dying at age 10.

Along the way, Carolina was joined by other friends, like Michael, the stubborn 21-year-old who died from an illness, Mary, the calm-natured girl who was burned at the stake at only 17, and a quiet, unnamed spirit who everyone simply called Rabbit, his heart ripped out of his chest from being sacrificed at 7.

“THE OTHER GHOSTS TOLD ME OF A STORY,” Patricia wrote on the mirror one night when Carolina was studying for a test, “THEY TALKED ABOUT TIMELINE GHOSTS,”

  
“...Timeline ghosts?” Carolina asked, confused by the new term. She had only seen ghosts that were different from each other, so what would “timeline ghosts” mean?

Flour reapplied, Patricia continued, “THEY SAID THAT IF SOMEONE KNEW SOMEONE WHO DIED IN A PAST TIMELINE, THE GHOSTS OF THAT TIMELINE WOULD LIVE ON IN THE SECOND ONE,”

The timeline idea was new, although Carolina didn’t find it bizarre. After all, she could see ghosts from past eras, so who was to say that other things weren’t happening in the world?

“Wait, so the ghosts would still be there? What if the person who died was alive in the new timeline?”

After a moment of silence, the mirror had new words. “THE GHOSTS WOULD STILL BE THERE”

\-----

Carolina notices ghosts all of the time. She doesn’t know if this power is a curse or a blessing.

Despite the fact that she’s seen ghosts for years now, it’s still sad to see a girl approach her friends with ghosts that look exactly like them behind her.

Perhaps that’s why Marvel de Rosales worries her so much.

The first time she saw him, Carolina was overwhelmed with how many ghosts were around him. Cole was with Marvel at the time, standing right next to his ghost, a bullet wound in his forehead.

Jezebel also has her fair share of ghosts, both old and new. Marvel is there, clothes burnt to a crisp and face covered with ash.

Miri walks around with a small child in tow. They have a constant cough, and the IV drip attached to their arm isn’t a good sign. When Carolina asked about their cough, the child simply said, “Miri accidentally infected me. But I’m not mad at her. She’s trying to make up for it,”

  
Vanessa’s ghost comes in the form of a tanned girl sporting two red marks on her neck. Occasionally, the ghost will attempt to slip her hand into Vanessa’s, only to let out a disappointed sigh as it phases through.

  
Dmitri is surrounded by a small group of around 5 ghosts. Carolina overhears them talking about a contract and protecting someone, but she doesn’t try to budge. She may have asked the child about the illness, but it seems like learning about Dmitri’s situation will only lead to trouble.

Casey has a few ghosts around him. Each one has a different injury, ranging from a busted head to a burnt torso, and the one thing they do have in common is that they’re all wearing a school uniform. Carolina recognizes them from a news broadcast once, but she doesn’t remember which one.

  
Violetta…

  
…

She scares Carolina.

There’s a well-dressed man who observes her from a distance, his back hollowed from what Carolina can only assume was a deadly fall. Behind the man are many other wandering ghosts, obviously scared of Violetta’s presence.

Some also follow Dmitri, Carolina notices.

\-----

Carolina Naga has been seeing ghosts ever since she was 12, and yet she still doesn’t like to be reminded of the past.

\-----

epilogue:

”Wait, Patricia, why can’t you just talk?” Carolina says one day in a state of realization. “Eleanor can, so why don’t you?”

There was a moment of apparent hesitation as Patricia wrote “DON’T WANT TO. VOICE IS WEIRD.”

”Then why can’t you just...write on paper? You can pick up the pen perfectly fine,”

”...THIS IS MORE FUN?”

”Considering the fact that I have to clean up your mess each time you speak, it isn’t for me, but alright, I guess,”

**Author's Note:**

> marvel is invest, carolina is medium (obviously), cole is jailor (didn't tag because it isn't really...important), and vanessa is vamp hunter! oh and violetta is the godfather (mother? just god? who knows)


End file.
